Follower Present
by Blackfireywater
Summary: This contains a story for my Tumblr blog about Mobiumshipping. It will contain Puzzle, Blind, Monarch and mobiumshipping within. This is also my first ever story and I tried.


500 followers present.

This is a present for my tumblr account and it will get updated every 100 followers.

* * *

It was a hot day. Too hot. Like the type of hot you get when you stand in an oven that's inside of a volcano hot.

Obviously this affected everyone. They were either out at the beach or sat in the local pool complaining that it's too hot.

Yugi had planned for this day and had previously gone to the shop to buy a pool.

"Yami! Can you help me blow this up please" said the smallest of the three men. He was currently wearing only purple swimming trunks.

"Aibou" said a voice emerging from inside the house, "As much as I love you I am not going near your body when it's covered in that slimy stuff."

"I've already said that it's sun cream." Yugi said with a huff. "It's to stop me burning"

Yami grumbled. "I still don't like it, but if I must, I will fill the pool." And with that he turned around and walked back into the house.

Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to convince Yami after that so was left to blowing up the pool on his own. He couldn't understand why Yami didn't like sun cream, and it wasn't like Yami needed to touch him to blow up the pool either.

_"He just needed an excuse" _thought Yugi"_He expects so much from me and Atem but will never give anything in return." _He sighed and continued for the next few hours to blow up the pool in the heat.

.

Yami looked out the window at his Aibou. He knew he should be helping but this was much more fun. Because of the heat, Yugi had begun to sweat and the beads highlighted his features in the sunlight. Yami thought yugis body was perfect in every way. He has been growing so has gotten longer legs which compliment his bottom perfectly. He has also taken up jogging which toned the rest of his body just right.

Yami licked his lips at the sight. If only he hadn't have caved and said he would fill the pool. He could have watched Yugi 'accidentally' soak himself, well, with a little help from him.

Yami continued to watch from his hiding spot at his little angel outside and sighed. He needed to do something that Yugi would like, not just Yugi doing something that he liked. Some serious thought needs to be put into this.

"Yami! I finished blowing the pool up"

Well there goes his thinking time.

.

Yugi bounced inside the house and instantly regretted it due to the heat. But he was just so excited.

"Make sure the pool is nice and full Yami" He said as the said man walks past.

Yami huffs and waves his hand at Yugi in an annoyed fashion, not even bothering to turn round.

"_Ugh, Yami you are so annoying sometimes"_ Thought Yugi as he opened the fridge. "Did you drink all the lemonade again?"

A muffled, maybe, came from outside which made Yugi pout. Lemonade is his favourite drink to have on a hot day like today and everyone knows the rules. If you finish something go and buy a new one, don't leave it for someone else. He flopped on the sofa too hot to move and waited for the pool to be filled.

"Aibou!"

Yugi popped out of his sleepy haze and sprung up. He was so excited that he did a running jump. Sadly Yami caught him mid jump.

"Don't be silly Aibou, the waters way to shallow for that. You will hurt yourself."

Yugi looked at Yami and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me play in the pool!"

Yami chuckled and kissed him on the check before letting him go. Yugi splashed into the pool, landing on his butt and glared at Yami.

"That wasn't very nice you know." He said rubbing his lower back.

"I know, but you're still covered in that sun cream stuff."

"It really hurts you know!"

"I could always kiss it better?"

Yugi instantly blushed and shuffled away from Yami. "D..don't say that. We're in the garden, the neighbours might hear."

Yami chuckled and ignored Yugi, getting into the pool next to the smaller man and pulling him close. He places his hands on Yugi's hips and grinds, never taking his eyes off of the boy's face. Yugis blush got darker as he bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. Yami grinded again and Yugi threw his head back, mouth open, looking round cautiously in case of a nosey neighbour.

"Y..Yami, not here" He stuttered through Yami's grinding hips. "Y..you know how the neighbours are."

Yami wouldn't listen as he leaned down and captured his aibou's lips in a kiss. It was a forceful kiss; one that Yami knew would make Yugi goo in his hands. He licked Yugis lips to ask for entrance and gave a light squeeze to his butt cheeks for good measure.

Yugi couldn't hold back his gasp which let Yami thrust his tongue into his willing mouth. Yugi let Yami's tongue play with his, moaning as Yami took complete control of it. Feeling a bit of courage rise up, Yugi tugged at Yamis fitted shirt as an attempt for more contact. Yami smirked and pulled away causing Yugi to stumble slightly.

"Come on Aibou, you want this body you have to put the effort in."

Yugi felt his cheeks warm up, thanking the heavens he was still in the pool. He took one last look around before giving into Yami and tugging his lovers shirt over his head. Yami took the opportunity to lower Yugi so he was sat in the pool and ran his hands over the boys chest. When his hands reached sensitive nipples, Yami bent down and took one in his mouth. He sucked, licked and bit at it, enticing cries and moans from his tortured lover. He swapped his mouth to the second nipple and flicked the other.

Yugi was feeling so much pleasure it was unbelievable. He had never felt so daring as not to make love on a bed, let alone in the garden. He felt Yami slowly pull his swim trunks down and lifted his hips to aid him. He felt the warm air hit his member alongside the cool water lapping against his heated body. Yugi looked down to see Yami looking up at him with half lidded eyes and a grin on his face. He bit his lip as Yami slowly inserted a finger inside of him.

"Relax Aibou, it won't hurt as much"

Yugi tried as best as he could but whenever the water lapped at his over sensitive member he tensed up. He felt Yami push another finger inside of him, the water working as lubricant. Yami scissors his fingers and curls them to find the spot that would make his Aibou call his name.

"Y..Yami!" Yugi cried out and threw his head back

Yami grinned in triumph and started thrusting the fingers in and out making Yugi squirm.

"Y..Yami, this is w..wrong. We are outside." Yugi whined.

Yami paused his actions. "Would you like me to stop then?"

Yugi looked at Yami, his head spinning. Yes? No? He knew it was wrong but he didn't want the pleasure he was feeling to stop just yet.

He wasn't able to get the words he wanted out of his mouth, so he rolled his hips to try to get Yami to continue. He winced as a third finger was added.

Yami slowed his movements and kissed his lover gently as an apology for hurting him. He felt his Aibou relax and he removed his fingers. He guided his member to his Aibou's hole and he slowly pushed in, not taking his eyes off of Yugi's face.

Yugi couldn't deny that it felt uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt as much as he expected. He tensed up as he felt Yami fully inside him.

"Yugi… You have to relax" Yami kissed the boys chest. "Otherwise it will hurt."

Yugi relaxed at the older ones words and sweet kisses, signalling to Yami that it was time to move.

Yami slowly started thrusting into the smaller male searching for his sweet spot that would make pleasure overpower pain.

Yugi tried to find something to hold onto but couldn't. He wrapped his legs round Yami's waist and tried to make him thrust harder and faster.

Yami did just that. He picked up the pace and struck Yugis prostate dead on. The smaller boy cried out and flung his arm round Yamis neck dragging his nails down the smooth skin found there.

"M..more." The only word that Yugi could get out.

"Whatever you want Aibou." Yami breathed out before staring a fast and hard pace. He was getting stronger with each thrust, his hips jutting forward on their own accord. He reached down to take hold of Yugis member rubbing between their bodies and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was in heaven. All he could do was roll his hips in time with Yamis thrusts and make incoherent noises. His heavy panting went to gasping which escalated to groans and moans of sweet pleasure. He got louder and louder and Yamis thrusts got more erratic. They both knew they were about to reach their climax.

Yugi was first, his seed spilling all over Yami's hand. Yami was mere seconds after due to Yugis muscles squeezing around him.

They both stayed like that, panting and coming down from their high. Yami pulled out of Yugi and fixed his clothes up.

"You idiot Yami!" Yugi shouted as he slapped him round the face. "I can't believe you did that!"

Yami looked at Yugi sheepishly and helped him get dressed again.

"Well I guess the jokes on you Yami." Said Yugi with a grin on his face "I can already see the redness of your skin. You've burnt!"


End file.
